User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Re:Member's Profile Okay, I won't. You can count on it. Took your talk Page's virginity by the way (Y) WU out - 18:54, May 15, 2013 (UTC) You can try... *Wuhuhuhu* WU out - 19:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, you are doing great too (as always). Also, did you notice my new Avi? WU out - 19:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and no problemo brochacho (Y) WU out - 19:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I have decided to Archive my Talk page at 50 Topics, just so you can take it's virginity XD WU out - 19:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) RE:Well fuck... hue hue hue 21:29, May 15, 2013 (UTC) forums how do i make a forum? 22:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks, 22:12, May 15, 2013 (UTC) again thanks for helping me create a forum, could you plz also check it out and provide your opinion? -- 23:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) oh, and here is the link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Badges-- 23:07, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Gallery Oh, thanks ^.^ I'll say you, I seen the new template but I was reticent about using it. Your call to use it convinced me :3 19:02, May 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for letting me know about the new template SHL,-- 16:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) DPL I don't think there is anything wrong with it, as you can see there is only one page in the category. That said, I suggest to not add it to community corner, there are already too many DPL calls in it and I think adding that one is not really useful. I mean, just adding a link to the category is fine. why? why did you role back my previous edit on the cook page? 19:30, May 18, 2013 (UTC) sorry read the title dammit 22:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) hey since Fishman is the name of a species it should be capitalized, so do i have your permission to edit the arlong page(and others) and capitalize the F in Fishman? (btw ill give you 24hours from now to respond before i go ahead)-- 00:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) 11:56, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Input I will make sure my input is shared within the Community (thanks for the tipses between). Also, I will add the Portrait Gallery codes to my Favourite Characters Gallery when I'm starting to feel better (I'm pretty sick right now... X<). Also, on a sidenote, there is only 1''' Heading left until I will archive my Talk, so be prepared! Have a still nice day bro ~~ WU out - 17:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I will. Might take some days though ;( WU out - 17:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for caring bro! It means a lot. WU out - 17:39, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Y) My input on all four Image Polls have now been shared between. Anime ones were clearly better... WU out - 17:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Die More Your sock has more useful edits on the wiki than you~ re:121.54.32.105 i wanted him banned cause of his blog comments-- 20:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) it is a bit "Rudeness and insulting users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that contradict your own. Be respectful."-- 20:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) also this is a bit off topic but what is with the "Live THT live" quote?-- 20:23, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Whyy '''GENIUS!! XD Looks like you've got to wait for another 50 Headings/Topics... WU out - 10:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Too bad... :( I think it should work now... What do you think? Some parts of it is Copyrighted though. WU out - 10:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (Y) WU out - 10:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (.__.) yeah i accidentally copied a whole bunch of other stuff which is gonna take me a while to clear out....-- 18:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC)